


Тут нужны фломастеры с блёстками

by Safrane



Series: Фломастеры с блёстками [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safrane/pseuds/Safrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз забыл свой дневник, Дерек его нашел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тут нужны фломастеры с блёстками

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Needs More Sparkly Pens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462385) by [mm_coconut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_coconut/pseuds/mm_coconut). 



> Бета: Aldream
> 
> Отнеситесь к Стайлзу с пониманием, это его «первый фик»  Поэтому присутствует тавтология и некоторая восторженность в выражениях.

\- Чего? - говорит Дерек.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Примечания:**  
Мэнпэйн - термин, используемый фанами, преимущественно слешерами (если учесть, что у нас он почти неизвестен, то понятно, что слешерами англофандома). Когда взрослый мужчина в эмоциональном плане живет как ангстящийся подросток, о нем говорят, что он испытывает мэнпэйн. Особенно, если он пытается все это прикрыть под образом мачо.  
Есть много причин испытывать мэнпэйн, начиная от жестокого убийства семьи (наш случай)/наставника/любимого до разбитого сердца от отсутствия родителей или даже случаев сексуального/физического насилия.  
Выражается в следующем: чрезмерное употребление алкоголя, прожигание жизни, ввязывание в драки, супергеройство и долгие поездки в автомобиле под звук плачущей гитары. Без флера насилия проявляется в следующем: каменное выражение лица с одновременным сжатием челюстных мышц, долгий взгляд в пространство и одинокая слеза. [©](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Manpain#cite_note-0) [©](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Manpain&defid=4373192)  
Типичные образцы страдающих данным недугом: Дин Винчестер, Фокс Малдер, Джек Харкнесс, Ангел из Баффи, а теперь можно добавить еще и Дерека Хейла.

Дерек Стейл - [Stale](http://www.multitran.ru/c/m.exe?CL=1&s=stale&l1=1)

[О, мистер Дарси!](http://beatonna.livejournal.com/52758.html#cutid3) \+ [вариации на тему](http://oohafanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
